starseedunitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mesktoth Shadowes (Silentverse)
Linsuran Runsiklor is the leader of the Silent Soldiers and is the Silentverse counterpart of Mesktoth Shadowes. History Linsuran was born Mesktoth Shadowes, heir to the throne of Meskiath World. He studied ancient Numeron texts, learning and mastering techniques and abilities long forgotten, including Black Zayal. Silentverse Galactic Wars Instead of an army of millions of Dark Souls, Mesktoth had five subordinates; Wens Yilshay, Ilihan Lensepsur, Dilencia Ulkiriana, Sinvir Helseced, and Telzak Venchara. He took the alias of Linsuran Runsiklor, and alongside his Silent Soldiers, killed everyone in Andromeda. With his power, Linsuran gave his five soldiers the ability to travel through dimensions to spread this genocide across the entire Multiverse. 11 dimensions of Andromedas suffered their wrath, the kings of each world and the innocent civilians were either tainted, tortured, or murdered. This massacre was put to a halting stop when Silent Soldier Telzak Venchara was faced with a target he could not kill; Etzio Driez. Attacking Etzio Driez Linsuran found Etzio Driez of the twelfth universe alongisde his Guardian, Humilitas, on their journey to Earth. For unknown reasons, he didn't attempt to kill or corrupt them. Linsuran simply gave the two amnesia with a curse; "You said you were said. Meet the Silent Soldiers at the end of the abyss." Death Following a Super Blood Moon, Condread Selstar of the twelfth universe used the massive amounts of Aura to access the Numeron Code to erase the remaining Silent Soldiers from existence and revive all of their victims across the Multiverse. Linsuran is presumed deceased because of this. Powers and Abilities Astral/Meskiath Dream Reaper Hybrid Physiology: * Death Embodiment: Dream Reapers are avatars of death on the physical plane. * Dream Manipulation: ** Dream Walking: Linsuran can enter dreams and control the events that occur. Dream Reapers can also kill people in their dreams. ** Immunity: A Dream Reaper cannot be killed in a dream by another Dream Reaper. * Aura Manipulation: ** Weapon Creation: ''' *** '''Shining Creation/Dark Creation ** Levitation ** Energy Healing ** Barian Reflect: Absorbing Meskiath Aura is toxic to Barians. ** Varkusion Reflect: '''Astral Aura can be harmful to Varkusions. * '''Light Manipulation * Darkness Manipulation * Shadow Manipulation * Night Vision * Regeneration: Linsuran can regenerate missing limbs. * Tentacle Generation: A quality of Astrals is being able to generate tentacles from their body. * Gradual Power Augmentation: When Linsuran allows his Dream Reaper consciousness to take control, he gradually becomes more powerful and more bloodlusted as time progresses. * Cold Resistance *'Dimension Walking:' From ancient texts, Linsuran gained the power to travel from one universe to another. *'Memory Manipulation:' After every completed mission, Linsuran erased the memories of the Silent Soldiers regarding that mission. It is presumed he caused Etzio and Humilitas' amnesia. *'Necromancy:' Linsuran can revive the dead, as shown when he revived Telzak after he was sentenced to death. *'Aura Nullification:' Linsuran has the ability to nullify all of one's abilities related to Aura. This was first witnessed by Condread Selstar. Category:Meskiath Category:Dream Reaper Category:Silentverse Category:Silent Soldier Category:Mesktoth Shadowes Category:Astral